Clipper-Class Shuttle
The Clipper-Class Shuttle is a Commercial TSTO Space Shuttle developed by C7 Aerospace Industries for off Kerbin Kerbalnaut transportation. The Clipper-Class is launched on top of the Eagle 9 rocket, which is discarded in orbit. The Clipper-Class is capable of flights to the Mun, and Duna. It should be noted, the Clipper-Class is not meant to launch and land without refueling. While it is capable of Mun recovery without refueling, Duna requires refueling. Orbital Clipper Flights are given the designation of OCF-XXX, while interplanetary flights are given the designation ICF-XXX. Design History: The Clipper Shuttle has its routes in the C7 Proposal to replace the aging Explorer-Class Shuttle. While this contract would eventually go to the Agera-Class Spaceplane, the Clipper-Class shuttle would continue development as a public venture. After the success of C7's Eagle 4 recoverable rocket, and the success of the Eagle 4 Heavy, plans were put in place to expand the project. The second rocket in the Eagle Rocket Family of rockets would be the Eagle 7- a behemoth of a recoverable rocket rivaling the Hermes Rocket Family. With a hypothetical payload of 100t+, it was well within the vehicles capabilities to be used to launch a Shuttle type craft. Initial development took place as a result of the OVX Program. While the Clipper had strong contention- it's small payload and inability to launch payloads and crew was its downfall. However, the Clipper Vehicle was $100k cheaper then the Agera, and cost half as much to launch. As such it was further developed to be used for commercial uses. Due to the lack of cargo space, the Clipper-Class has been used almost exclusively as a Crew Transport, being used to transport Kerbalnauts to the Terranova Space Station, and to off Kerbin bases. Block II The Block II Clipper-Class is a series of improved Clippers made by C7 Aerospace to improve long distance performance of the Clipper. While much of the hardware of the Clipper remains largely unchanged, many modifications made it impossible to retrofit the Block I space frames. The Block II most notably ditches one of its wings/landing pylons. This gives it a symmetrical wing shape not unlike a traditional aircraft. However, this was only done in the interest of weight savings with minimal gliding dynamics. Additionally, the forward canards have been drastically enlarged and moved forward to give greater forward control of the vehicle. The rear 'wings' no longer serve as apart of the landing gear. Instead 6 retractable landing legs are installed. To make way for these, the KS-25 Vector engines have been rotated 60* clockwise to make room for these gear. Another large change is the different first stage. The Block II Clipper is launched on top of the Eagle 9 launcher, as opposed to the Eagle 7. In practice, the Block II Clipper-Class replaced the Block I on interplanetary flights, while Block I Clippers were negated to orbital flights. Vehicles in Class: Block I: Constellation Clipper (IV-100) Celestial Clipper (IV-101) Concorde Clipper (IV-102) Columbia Clipper (IV-103) Block II: Cosmic Clipper (IV-200) Comet Clipper (IV-201) Corona Clipper (IV-202) Curiosity Clipper (IV-203)